


ⅰ.暂时失明

by NishikawaRan



Series: 高兰Challenge [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan
Summary: 春五设定*高文×兰斯洛特
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: 高兰Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095533





	ⅰ.暂时失明

即便兰斯洛特转达了格温的话，高文还是会对“没有大碍”的结论心生质疑。

是魔物的圈套，他们在追逐战中被引入瘴林。正午的阳光被隔绝在另一个世界，这里寸草不生，只有幼细的树干无序又有秩地扎在土里，像被活埋的婴儿的灵魂所化，不会再长大的树伸出无数光秃秃的枝桠，穿过萦绕着树冠的紫烟，指向灰蓝色的天空。  
一切都令人不快。正如所见的滋养魔物的土地，那些家伙成群袭来，被没有真实形体的黑雾包裹，怨毒的光芒自猩红的眼瞳迸射，伴随着像被拔掉了舌头般使人头皮发麻的声音。  
与兰斯洛特并肩作战，足以默契到用只用一个眼神交流。他们分头清缴，圣剑将晦暗的天幕撕开了缺口。给予首领最后一击的是兰斯洛特，魔物在辉光下消散，幻境便跟着消失。花、树、明快的蓝色的天空，挂着分外耀眼的太阳。

接着高文听到兰斯洛特的痛呼。

剑将土地扎的很深，骑士痛苦地弯下了笔挺的背脊。他单手捂着眼睛，身体摇摇欲坠，靠着剑柄才勉强站立。被高文眼疾手快地扶住，半个身子便不受控制地倚靠过去。随后他被高文强硬地拉下手腕，冷汗打湿了前发粘着额头，脸上惨白一片。纤长的睫毛无力地抖颤了几下，好似承受着极大的痛苦，几次试图撑开眼睛却最终未果。  
然后他被高文制止了这自虐般的尝试，无力地报以惨然一笑。“……抱歉，高文。又要麻烦你了。”

——基本上可以看做被瘴气侵蚀，由于是反击时那个魔物已经濒死了，力量甚微。所以只要尽快清洗，再好好休息就没有大碍。  
兰斯洛特的朋友、只有他能够看到的妖精。  
据悉，格温是这样说的。

有树的地方溪流总不会远。即便感受的到太阳的温度，却没有色彩映射在虹膜上。那是一种令人不安的死寂，原来完全看不见是这样的感觉。其实听风的声音，靠着剑来探路是可以自己行走的。更何况还会有格温帮忙探路。但他的手被高文自然地抓起来，隔着手套也明确感受的到掌心的温度。  
兰斯洛特没有拒绝。  
高文总是很可靠。兰斯洛特并不知道这条通往溪流的路有多长，也没去思考。他看不见，反而听到脚步与呼吸的声音。他的剑和高文的枪走在相同的轨迹上，再快几步就会撞上绿发骑士的背。于是他衡量着距离，剑柄轻盈地点着枪尖经过的最后一笔。如此估算出完美的距离，走完好一段路途。直到前方的脚步骤然停下，将他撞在高文的身上。他的反应不小，甚至一瞬瞪大了眼睛。过了几秒才反应过来痛，小小地闷哼了一声。然后他感觉到了什么不同，那不是披风的触感。于是他伸出手去，摸到了衬衫、绶带、和高文的脸。  
高文承认这里他是故意转身的。兰斯洛特的小动作实在可爱，产生了一点坏心眼是正常的事吧？金发的骑士毫无防备地撞进他怀里，柔软的头发被冲击的荡开一点，显得不如平日端正。一朵雨云缭绕的蔷薇盛开在没有焦点和光芒的眼中，只剩下无机制却鲜艳的颜色，为高洁的骑士的染上一丝无端的迷茫。  
兰斯洛特惯用剑，看起来纤细洁白的手指也包裹着一层茧，指腹却柔软温热。在高文的下颌骨摩挲，带来细碎的痒。接着攀爬到了面颊、鼻梁、睫毛根部。最后停在眼角，高文没有躲开。兰斯洛特看不见，却以一种看的姿态向高文抬头。他们有一点身高的差距，并不多，却能让高文的视线落在兰斯洛特的发顶，那里有一个可爱的发旋。

“怎么了？兰斯洛特。”

“啊啊，没什么。只是……”

“只是？”

“抱歉，高文。看不见的人用触摸来描绘事物的形体，那真的可以映照到无尽的黑暗中吗？这么想着，不由自主的——”

“不需要道歉，兰斯洛特。你得到答案了吗？”

看不见的人会不记得眨眼睛。兰斯洛特的眼睛有些泛红，薄薄的雾气充盈在其中。他露出思考的神情，却大概是忘记了，手还捧着高文的脸。半晌后颇为郑重地点头，刚刚撞乱的那一缕荡到眉间。高文伸手帮他拨开，像是错觉，兰斯洛特的脸颊向他的掌心贴了一寸。阳光浸入骑士的发丝，服帖地依着端丽的面庞，金色浓稠地像流淌下来的蜜糖。他说是啊，停在高文脸上的指腹轻轻地、轻轻地，又碰了一下。让高文想起他养的猫，喜欢用爪子碰他，却收起指甲，完全是撒娇。  
但兰斯洛特会撒娇吗？高文想，那个天然的家伙大概都不理解撒娇的概念。  
他们四目相对，兰斯洛特看不见。吐出文字时翕动的唇，完整的映在高文血色的一双眼中。

“高文，的确非常英俊。”  
他如是总结，笑的比风清爽。

\- Story Clear -


End file.
